


Sprain

by Slyst



Series: The Cure [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Aomine and Kagami open up about their worries.





	Sprain

“This is stupid. I’m fine.” Aomine grouched as he sat on the bench at the basketball court. Kagami was kneeling infront of the bluenette, his ankle in his left hand as he gingerly felt it with his right. It was red and swollen. He poked carefully at a spot on the ankle and nearly got a kick to the face as Aomine jerked his foot up, “Ow! That fucking hurt you dick.”

“Fine my ass! I barely touched it.” Kagami snapped back, “It’s obviously sprained.”

Yanking his foot out of the redhead’s grasp Aomine made to stand, the second he was on his feet he let out a yelp before stumbling forward. Kagami moved to catch the other boy, arms grabbing him around the middle.

“Knock it off Aho and let me help you. You’ll just make it worse.” Kagami grabbed Aomine’s arm throwing it over his shoulder and adjusted to support the side with his sprained ankle.

“This is stupid.” the bluenette complained again.

“So you’ve said.” Kagami rolled his eyes as they started the slow walk back to his place. It took the entire walk back to his place for Kagami’s heart to calm down. The second he’d seen Aomine go down his heart leapt into his throat with fear and he had been by the bluenette’s side instantaneously. Hearing the other boy whine had been like music to his ears at that moment.

“Can’t we go any faster? I’m hungry.” Aomine griped as he tried to drag Kagami faster down the hallway to his apartment. The redhead wasn’t having it as he purposely slowed down.

“I bought stuff for teriyaki burgers but if you aren’t going to cooperate I’m not going to make them.” Kagami was in no mood to deal with the other boy potentially making things worse.

Aomine went uncharacteristically quiet beside the redhead as he stopped trying to push them forward. He stayed like that until Kagami had them in his apartment and Aomine seated on the couch with his leg up.

“Hey why so quiet all of a sudden?” he finally asked, it was really unnerving.

The bluenette jerked out of his thoughts, “I just want teriyaki burgers.” He was _always_ bad at lying.

Kagami snorted, “Yea sure. I’m going to get a tensor bandage and an ice pack. When I get back you’re going to tell me what’s going on.”

The redhead couldn’t help but throw a concerned glance back at the other boy before leaving the room to gather the items. It was odd seeing Aomine so down. After all, he remembered when Momoi had come to the gym way back when and told them about how he been forced to sit out a game because of an injury and how furious Aomine had been with her that day. This was not the fiery temper had he been expecting.

When he returned Aomine was staring at his ankle morosely, “Your pretty face is gonna freeze like that if you keep it up.” Kagami teased, trying to lighten the mood, “It’s just a sprain, it’ll heal dummy.” he knelt down by Aomine’s leg. He pulled out the bandage and began carefully wrapping it around the swollen ankle.

“I keep seeing the look you had on your face when you saw me fall.” Aomine admitted, “Like your heart had just shattered. I didn’t like it. And all I can think about is how I don’t ever want to see it again.”

The honest words stunned Kagami into silence, his hands pausing in their task. He had no idea what to say to that, “Aomine…”

“Don’t get any ideas Bakagami, thinking I’m going soft or anything. I just want those teriyaki burgers.” The bluenette was looking away now, his cheeks curiously red.

Kagami chuckled to himself as he finished wrapping the ankle and laid an icepack over it. He moved up to kiss Aomine deeply, trying to pour all of his feelings into it. As he pulled away he ruffled the other boy’s hair playfully.

“You’ll get your burgers you damn sap.” Kagami laughed as he dodged the hands trying to swat him away.

He was smiling as he made his way into the kitchen to start with dinner. He heard the tv go on a few seconds later as the bluenette settled in. Kagami knew he had a hard time keeping his feelings from showing on his face but he’d never really considered how it might affect Aomine. He hadn’t honestly thought he was that observant of the redhead. The rest of dinner prep went quickly as thoughts of Aomine filled Kagami’s head.

* * *

Aomine closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch.__ Fuck __his ankle hurt. His arm injury from the inter-high was nothing compared to this. Atleast he could still play then, not that they let him. He winced as he shifted his foot slightly even with the comfortable compression of the bandage around it it still smarted. He sighed heavily as he listened to the sounds of Kagami in the kitchen over the basketball game. He was half glad that he was the one who had hurt himself and not Kagami. He already had all kinds of regret for making Kagami play when his legs were in bad shape after the game against Shuutoku and if the redhead could make a face like that Aomine didn’t even want to think about what kind of face he would have made. However, he was still shit out of luck for playing basketball for the next week or so. That sucked.

“Dinner’s ready.”

The bluenette opened his eyes to see a plate with two teriyaki burgers on it floating infront of him. Maybe he could milk this hurt ankle thing and get a few more days of teriyaki burgers out of the redhead. He found himself smirking at the idea as he grabbed the plate and started to dig in.

“Fanks.” He muffled around a full mouth.

“Finish chewing before you talk Aho.” Kagami admonished, elbowing him lightly from the spot beside him.

The two watched the game in silence as they ate. Content to just focus on their food and their favourite sport. Aomine was making sure to keep his mouth full so he didn’t say any more embarrassing things.

“I just don’t know what I would do if you couldn’t play basketball anymore.” Aomine stared mid chew at the redhead as he spoke, “You showed me the Zone, you forced me to play at my best, and I just was suddenly faced with the thought of what if.”

Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat that wasn’t all burger. The redhead had said almost his exact thoughts. Kagami had dragged him out of a really bad time in his life and if he lost that, if he lost his partner, he’d be lost. Not that one of them not playing would break them apart or anything to that effect. He loved the redhead to bits but the idea of one of them not being able to play basketball was too much to even consider.

He reached out to ruffle the dark red hair, mirroring Kagami’s actions from earlier, “It’s just a sprain Bakagami. Besides, I’ll play basketball until I die no matter what happens.” He grinned over at his boyfriend to find an answering smile.

They’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing their banter is so much fun.


End file.
